Abstract The University of North Carolina (UNC) Molecular and Cellular Biophysics Program (MCBP) is a successful interdisciplinary graduate training program with three essential goals: 1. To attract a diverse cohort of talented post-graduate students to apply the methods and concepts of the quantitative and mathematical sciences to problems in biology; 2. To provide a flexible vehicle for training this diverse group of graduate students who share with our biophysics faculty a commitment to developing molecular level descriptions of complex biological systems and processes; 3. To foster interactions and enhance the training and research environment within this diverse group of faculty and students. In the previous funding period we achieved a number of important goals including transition to new leadership, successful establishment of MCBP as an official UNC Certificate Program, the development of a new ?Computational Biophysics Track?, and the continued recruitment of well-qualified Trainees. This application is for continued funding of this successful training program in an area critical to biomedical research. In addition to maintaining a wide range of program activities, in the next grant period we will focus on three specific aims: 1. Expand the curriculum to offer training in cryo-electron microscopy and familiarize students with resources in fabrication; 2. Enhance training in ethics and rigor and reproducibility while strengthening our community; 3. Improve faculty mentoring skills through a new mentoring workshop sponsored by the UNC School of Medicine.